Duo Gemios V145HF/S
Duo Gemios V145HF/S is a Balance-Type Beyblade that is set to be owned by the twins, Dan and Reiki Sodo, and is set to be the evolution of Evil Gemios DF145FS. Face Bolt: Gemios II The Face Bolt depicts "Gemini", the third astrological sign in the Zodiac. The face itself depicts two spirits, which represent fire and ice. This makes it look similar to the Yin-Yang symbol. The face is manufactured with the HWS design on it, which can also be found in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set for Attack and Balance-Types. Energy Ring: Gemios II The Gemios Energy Ring is split into two parts: the main energy ring itself, and the extra "balance core" that allows the Energy Ring to switch between "Attack Mode", and "Balance Mode". The main Energy Ring piece has is split into two different designs: one side has a Zurafa-like flame shape, while the other side has an rough, Aquario-like ice shape. This causes the Energy Ring, when not in "Balance Mode", to have a slightly irregular weight distribution, and can result in increased wobbling when its spin rate has gone down. This effect can be resolved by keeping the Energy Ring in "Balance Mode", however, and therefore should not be considered to be a very big problem. It also seems that, due to the irregular weight distribution, it can be used to increase the amount of smash attack achieved by the bey. Fusion Wheel: Duo Metal Frame Weight: 20.7 grams Duo's Metal Frame consists of rising ridges and spirals which overlay one another, giving Duo the appearance of being layered, like a screw. It has many ridges and edges that give it some resemblance to Twisted and is quite thick. Duo's Metal Frame has four square-like indents with a rectangular protrusion that forms the upper half of the "air vent", which is used to adjust the weight distribution and centre of gravity of the Fusion Wheel. Core Weight: 21.6 grams Duo's Core, akin to the Metal Frame, is round with various protrusions and square designs pushing into the Core that form reliefs. Duo's Core has four sides with different designs. The "A" Side , which represents Attack Mode, has the letter "A" engraved into it with a rectangular gap, while the "S" Side, which sits opposite from the "A" side and represents Stamina Mode, has the letter "S" engraved into it as well and features a thinner gap at the top. Duo's Core also bears a striking resemblance to Jade's Core as well. Modes Duo has two Modes which are determined by the placement of the Metal Frame upon the Core in either Stamina or Attack mode. In Stamina Mode, Duo is a perfectly balanced circle akin to Twisted lacking any grooves and with a larger diameter with impressive Defense qualities. In Attack Mode, Duo is a heavily unbalanced circle, lopsided such that it moves aggressively even on Stamina-Type Tips such as EWD and AS that have low contact with the stadium. This results in a usable Defense gimmick that uses the opponents recoil against them and causing them to self-KO. However, the sporadic nature of the gimmick prevents Duo's Attack Mode from becoming top-tier. Performance Performance-wise, Duo succeeds Death as a Defense-Type Wheel with superior Stamina qualities, able to hold off well against Attack-Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Blitz better than Death. When paired with BD145, there is very little space between the bottom of the Fusion Wheel and the Track, similar to Death. Duo performs very well on BD145, B:D and AD145. Duo is so proficient in Defense combos that it does not even need Metal Face Bolts of any kind in its Defense combinations, unlike Twisted, Death, and Phantom. However, Duo can't take hits from below very well, even with the tracks 230 and TH170.In Attack Mode, Duo tends to act like M145 on a Beyblade due to its tendency to hop and jump around, just like M145. For this reason, Tracks such as TH170 and 230 are detrimental to a Beyblade's performance when combined with Duo in Attack Mode. Duo was rumored to have its gimmick revolve around manipulating air currents to trap the opponent's beys, but the actual gimmick is the ability to manipulate Duo's weight distribution. Duo's Attack and Stamina Modes dramatically change the performance of the Wheel, to the extent that it behaves and performs like an entirely different Bey, depending on the Mode. While the Attack Mode is not recommended it's great if paired with M145Q combo, but the Stamina Mode is more preferred due to higher advantage like higher stamina and defense. Duo is a very good stamina fusion wheel if used in combo: Duo Bull 230EWD. Overall For comparison: If Death was the 4D successor to Earth wheel, then Duo is the 4D successor to Twisted wheel, just without the imbalance. Spin Track: V145 (Variable 145) *'Weight:' 3.6 grams (1.0 grams - little changing plate) Variable 145 (V145) is made of two parts. One part, a little changing plate can be used to change Sol Blaze into two different modes, "Attack" and "Defense". Variable 145 is outclassed by other Defense Tracks such as 230, TH170, TR145, C145, and UW145. However, it still outclasses Tracks like SW145, WD145, D125, and AD145. Performance Tip: Hole Flat/Sharp (HF/S) Hole Flat/Sharp is a combination of Hole Flat and Sharp which you can switch before a battle. In HF mode it spins around in an attacking pattern. In S mode it acts like a Stamina type and usually sits in the middle of the arena waiting for something to hit it. It is a light blue color. It is the only bottom (in HF mode) that prevents the 85/90 from having floor scrapes, due to its height. Strangely, S mode does not wobble as much as a regular S, and HF mode seems to be wider than a regular HF. Because of this, it looks more like an XHF/ S. It is the first tip to be able to switch into 2 different tips. It is also noted that one can make HF/S behave similar to the F:D Performance Tip by keeping HF lifted, but unlocked. This, while spinning, will cause the Performance Tip to automatically switch from S Mode to HF Mode to increase attack, but at the cost of a lot of Stamina.